The present invention relates to a filling system for sealing and inflating tires having at least one pressure source, in particular a compressor and at least one container for receiving tire sealants.
Such types of filling systems are known and available in the market in many shapes and embodiments. They serve to accommodate tire sealants in defective tires when there is a flat tire and to seal a defective tire. In the process, using a compressor, compressed air is pressed into a bottle with tire sealant, and through appropriate standpipes, the tire sealant is then pumped through the valve into the defective tires.
The disadvantage in such conventional tire systems is that these must be separately designed and aligned for each type of vehicle, are difficult to operate, [and] not easy to handle during a puncture, with tire sealants often coming out and dirtying the user. Conventional systems are not to be used on diagonally inclined surfaces and must be renewed or replaced after use at great cost by the repair shop or the specialized company.
The task of the present invention therefore is to create a filling system of the aforementioned type, which eliminates the disadvantages mentioned and with which an easy to use filling system is created in a simple and inexpensive manner, which is universally employable or usable, and moreover considerably facilitates the operability for the user as well as replacement after subsequent use.